Toxic
by Emo-Pirate
Summary: When Jonathan unknowingly spills the liquidated form of a new formula he's been working on into his lover's breakfast, interesting things will happen. Established Relationship, ignoring Dark Knight Rises. Warnings: Hot hot mansex ; but that's what you're here for.


**Title: Toxic **

**Rating: M **

**Pairing: Batcrow (Bruce Wayne x Jonathan Crane)**

**summary: When Jonathan unknowingly spills the liquidated form of a new formula he's been working on into his lover's morning coffee, interesting things happen. Established Relationship, ignoring Dark Knight Rises**

**Warnings: hot hot mansex ;) but that's what you're here for. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jonathan Crane rubbed his eyes behind his wire framed spectacles. He checked the clock, and groaned; it was five in the morning and he had been in the lab all night concocting a new serum for his employers.

Jonathan did honest work now, since he had been released from Arkham. He worked for a Chemical company that specialized in health meds. Since his employment, he had successfully cured baldness and most importantly, in his own opinion, had developed a new pain canceling medication that had become a favorite for his lover, none other than Bruce Wayne.

Jonathan had been working in the company lab when the door had opened and in had walked, or rather stalked, the Bat Man (1). Jonathan had screamed, the memory of the Bat still fresh on his mind even after five years. The Bat Man had been gentle, speaking in his low grave voice. He had just been "checking on" Jonathan, making sure he was really the upstanding citizen he had said he was.

Jonathan had had several more visits from the Bat Man until quite suddenly, the visits stopped and the Bat Man had been replaced by Bruce Wayne, who had apparently bought the firm Jonathan was working at.

They had started an uneasy friendship. Bruce lost friends and Jonathan was threatened, but they continued. Soon, Jonathan found himself spending the night at the Wayne Manor, fabulously rebuilt after the fire years before.

And then one night, Jonathan could never really figure it out, they had ended up in bed together. And in the midst of the groaning, sweaty, hotness, Jonathan had heard the Bat Man's growling voice against his shoulder, groaning his name. That's when he had found out, and strangely enough, Jonathan wasn't really surprised.

And now, almost two years later, they were still happily together. Jonathan of course worried about Bruce when the crusader disappeared during the nights to arrive back in the early morning hours, sometimes scraped and bruised and sometimes completely unharmed. They're sex life was fabulous, even if they didn't sleep together often. They had strange hours, and Bruce was so busy. Not to say their sex life was lacking. Jonathan wasn't exactly a perpetually horny bastard, and he enjoyed the fact they could simply lie in bed together, cuddled so close they were practically one entity without having to expend the precious extra energy of fucking.

Jonathan sighed, finally deciding the serum could wait one more day. He picked up his vial from the counter and stood. He turned off the lights in the lab and went out into the hallway of Wayne manor, heading for the kitchen for an early morning snack.

The kitchen was abandoned, but a silver serving dish was laying on the island, two cups of coffee and a stack of toast waiting. That meant that Alfred was about somewhere, probably getting Bruce's foul smelling green drink he insisted on drinking every morning. Jonathan put his vial down next to the tray and went into the pantry. He heard movement out in the kitchen and when he returned, Alfred was finishing loading the tray.

"Good morning Alfred." Jonathan murmured, taking a bite out of a pop-tart.

Alfred looked up, jumping slightly. He smiled. "Good morning, Master Crane. Long night in the lab?"

Jonathan nodded. "I'll take that tray if you want." he mentioned. "I'm going upstairs anyways."

Alfred shrugged. "That would be very kind, Master Crane."

Jonathan yawned as he picked up the tray and didn't see the serum roll towards the toast, leaking fluid.

Bidding goodbye to the butler, Jonathan took the elevator up to the third level, where he knew Bruce was probably just awakening from a short night of sleep.

Jonathan opened the door quietly, stepping gingerly into the darkened bedroom. He took a sip of his own cup of coffee before putting the tray on the bedside table and crawling into bed, lightly leaning over his asleep lover. Bruce was as relaxed as putty in his sleep, one arm thrown over his head and the other crossed across his bare chest across his ribs. Bruce's deep brown hair was a tangled mess and there was just the faintest trace of black paint around his eyes still. Jonathan smiled fondly and leaned down to press a kiss to Bruce's sleeping lips.

After a moment, Jonathan heard Bruce sigh as he awoke and the lips responded lazily. When Jonathan pulled back, he was looking into a pair of sleepy nearly black eyes.

"Good morning to you too." Bruce murmured, smiling sleepily.

"I brought you breakfast." Jonathan muttered, leaning back and laying on his pillows, sighing in relief as his tense back relaxed.

Bruce smiled and sat up, leaning to the side and taking the tray to his lap, settling the tray between them on the bed. They ate in relative silence, happily content to enjoy each other's quiet company.

"So," Bruce said finally in between bites of toast, "what were you working on all night long?"

Jonathan groaned, closing his bright blue eyes. "The company is trying to make essentially the liquid form of viagra!"

Bruce chuckled. "You know I could give you a much better job at Wayne Industries."

Jonathan waved it off. "Contrary to popular belief," he said sarcastically, "I like my job."

Bruce kissed Jonathan on the cheek. "Whatever you say." he drank the rest of his coffee and got up, stretching his long muscles and popping his sore back. He limped slightly to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Jonathan watched his lover's uneven gate, frowning. Being the Batman had taken a toll on poor Bruce's body and he had been complaining of knee pain.

Jonathan finished eating, listening to the sound of water running. He didn't need to work today, in fact these days, he rarely went into the office these days, working out of the lab that Bruce had built into the mansion just for Jonathan. And with that in mind, Jonathan turned over, yanking off his slacks and tossing them to the floor before burrowing into the thick bed linens and happily closing his eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bruce groaned as his knee popped painfully as he got out of the shower, drying off his lean body. He opened the unmarked bottle of soothing gel that Jonathan had engineered and rubbed it into his knee before hurriedly dressing and slicking back his hair.

He went back into the bedroom, intent on giving Jonathan a goodbye kiss before heading to the office, however from the sound of soft snoring, Jonathan was already asleep. Bruce looked down at his lover passed out on their bed, face slack. He smiled fondly, gently maneuvering the spectacles from Jonathan's angular, handsome face and brushing his black hair back from his forehead. Bruce pressed his lips to Jonathan's forehead before dimming the lights again and sneaking quietly out into the hallway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

By the time Bruce had arrived at Wayne tower, he felt slightly warmer than usual. He tugged at his collar and checked his private thermostat as he went into his office. It was set at 70, a temperature which usually kept him chilly and happy to be in a wool suit, however today, by ten o'clock, Bruce had shed his coat and rolled up his sleeves.

By noon, his elevated temperature was the least of his worries. Somehow, he found himself sitting behind his desk, working on a potentially lucrative deal and sporting the erection of the year. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to force his boner away.

After an extremely awkward conference in which Bruce sat with his legs crossed, tapping his pinky on his file, he escaped to the bathroom and tried to wank away his problem. Safe to say, it didn't work.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was close to dinner time when Jonathan heard the front door open and shut in quick succession, signaling that Bruce was back home. Jonathan smiled, adjusting his glasses and going back to his book. Most likely, Bruce would ramble around in the kitchen, making toast or something before coming upstairs to check on Jonathan before going to the cave.

However, Jonathan heard Bruce's feet jogging up the stairs, power-walk to the door and with a bang, the door flew open and Bruce charged in, shedding his wool blazer and tie in his wake.

"Bruce!" Jonathan cried in surprise as Bruce leapt on top of the unsuspecting doctor, yanking Jonathan's shirt half off in one single move. He groaned as Bruce attacked his throat with his firm lips. "Bruce! Ah! Bruce, what?" Jonathan tried to concentrate, scraping his fingers along Bruce's white clad back.

"Dunno." Bruce growled into Jonathan's neck. "Need you." he clipped before a rumbling groan passed his lips as he ground his erection into Jonathan's crotch. Jonathan sighed, bucking his hips into Bruce's, feeling Bruce's steel-hard length against him through his pants.

Jonathan sighed as Bruce bit at his neck, making purple bruises rise from his milky flesh. And then Bruce sank his teeth into that one spot at the junction between his shoulder and neck and Jonathan gasped, his entire body arching upwards into Bruce's. Jonathan scrambled at Bruce's front, undoing the buttons on his expensive shirt.

Bruce finished bothering at Jonathan's neck and reached up, meeting their lips for the first time that evening. They rolled together as Jonathan finally finished undoing the shirt, letting it fall open revealing Bruce's muscular, scarred chest. Bruce kissed Jonathan's full lips, almost bruising them with the force of his ministrations. Jonathan could taste Bruce's tongue against his teeth, could feel the slickness of their shared saliva filling his mouth.

When Bruce roughly yanked off Jonathan's tight briefs, the doctor gasped, bucking his hips as his hard-on was pressed between the rough fabric of Bruce's slacks and his own warm skin.

He fumbled with Bruce's slacks, growling in frustration. "These!" he cried between groans, "Off!"

He felt Bruce's chest vibrate as he chuckled low in his throat. Bruce sat up slightly, the expression on his face was as if it hurt to be physically separated from Jonathan, and undid his slacks with the clink of his belt and the quiet swish of his zipper. He kicked off his slacks and briefs in one swift move and then laid out completely on top of Jonathan, engulfing his lover in his warm, hard body.

Bruce's hand wrapped around both of their members, pumping them together. Jonathan thrashed and gasped against Bruce, happily lost in the red haze that had settled over them.

They bucked against each other, gasping and moaning. Jonathan groaned loudly when Bruce's hand grasped around his backside. He bucked his hips, giving Bruce more purchase.

Bruce's other hand came to Jonathan's swollen lips, and Jonathan happily sucked them into his mouth, laving them with saliva. He heard Bruce groan and Jonathan smiled wickedly around the fingers, giving the middle finger a nip with his sharp white teeth.

He jumped when Bruce's hand slipped between his cheeks, even though he knew what was coming. And when Bruce pressed two fingers into him, Jonathan thrashed and moaned, trapped tightly between his bed and Bruce and the probing fingers flicking over his prostate.

"Bruce!" he cried, bucking his hips. He was going to come, dammit, if Bruce didn't hurry up. "Inside me!" he cried. He pulled Bruce's face towards his, so close their noses were pressed together and his blue eyes bore into his lover's. "I need you in me right now!" he growled, barely audible in the smoldering whisper.

Bruce groaned at Jonathan's raspy whisper and hitched Jonathan's legs around his waist. He leaned over his lover, who was sprawled out like some erotic offering to an ancient god before him. Jonathan was flushed, his entire body an attractive shade of pink. His eyes were even brighter blue than usual, the pupils so blown the blue was just a thin sliver around the massive pools of black. His glasses had been misplaced at some point. His full, delectable lips were full and dark pink, and slightly parted as Jonathan panted.

Bruce couldn't take it. He spit into his own hand, ignoring Jonathan's flash of disgust, and slathered his manhood in saliva before hitching Jonathan's ass up and lining himself up.

When he sunk into Jonathan, they both groaned deep in their throats. Jonathan arched his back against the pain that flared up in his spine and groaned in pleasure from the perfect fullness of Bruce inside of him.

Bruce humped his shoulders around Jonathan, seeing stars at Jonathan's tight entrance squeezed him almost to the point of pain. To say that it felt good was like saying the Joker was just insane-a vast understatement.

"Oh god, Jonathan!" Bruce groaned as he started thrusting. Jonathan clamping his arms around Bruce's shoulders, hanging on for dear life as his lover thrusted so hard Jonathan was almost fucked out from under Bruce.

Jonathan's breathing became a low chant of monosyllabic cries when Bruce's free hand- the hand that wasn't brace against the headboard-wrapped around his throbbing manhood, rolling his balls and squeezing up and down Jonathan's slender manhood in a tight ring.

Sweat dripped down from Bruce's forehead to land on Jonathan's forehead. Their breathing mingled like their sweat. They lapsed into a mass of burning heat and tightness and groaning.

Jonathan felt Bruce tighten up, his entire muscular body turning into a stiff line of titanium steel. Jonathan almost screamed when Bruce gave a particularly violent thrust, slamming his manhood against Jonathan's prostate. And then Jonathan felt Bruce come, filling his insides with fire. That sudden pump of liquid fire pushed Jonathan over the edge, or rather threw him over. Jonathan cried out, arching so hard his entire weight was on his shoulders, and came all over Bruce's stomach and his own chest.

Bruce collapsed on top of his lover, trying to catch his breath. Bruce's sudden weight on Jonathan's over sensitized body made Jonathan gasp again, bucking his hips weakly as the aftershocks rocked his body.

They lay there in silence for a moment, trying to catch their breathes. And then Bruce rolled away from Jonathan, making the doctor moan as Bruce's soft member slid out of him. He grunted when a small stream of Bruce's release trickled from his swollen hole. He rolled half on top of Bruce, curling his hand around Bruce's hard, hairless chest.

"So," he murmured quietly, "what brought that on?" he asked, smiling and running his fingertips over a bit of raised scar tissue.

"I don't know…been horny all day." Bruce admitted, gently combing his fingers through Jonathan's thick dark hair. "Couldn't stop thinking about you." Jonathan smiled and sat up. "Where are you going?" Bruce asked.

"I'm getting my glasses." Jonathan explained, reaching over Bruce and finding his glasses on the floor. While he picked them up, his fingers brushed over a glass vial…his vial.

He picked up the vial and examined it, sitting back in the bed and looking it over. The stopper was still in but the vial was completely empty. He read the code on the side and his eyes widened. "That's why…" he murmured.

"What?" Bruce asked, looking at his lover curiously.

"This," Jonathan said, showing Bruce the little vial, "is…or was, the serum I was working on all night. It's empty…there was a crack in the stopper. Must've spilled into something you…" he looked up at Bruce sheepishly, "…ingested…somehow."

Jonathan expected Bruce to blame him, but instead, Bruce simply chuckled and leaned back on his pillows. "Even when you're one of the 'good guys', I can't stop being poisoned by you, can I?" he punctuated his question with a kiss to Jonathan's lips.

"You're not angry?" Jonathan asked in shock. "I could have done it one purpose you know."

Bruce shook his head. "No you wouldn't of. Not when its for a client…that's not me." he added. Bruce looked at the clock on the bed side table. "It's almost eight…want to go out for dinner?"

Jonathan shrugged. It was Friday after all.

As Jonathan got up to shower, Bruce grinned, watching Jonathan's pale bare backside disappear into the bathroom. "Oh and honey!" he yelled, "You might want to tell your boss the serum works!"

He could hear Jonathan's sarcastic laughter ringing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

**So what did you think? Sorry for the crap ending, I was kind of in a hurry. Though I am very partial to BatClown, some good BatCrow is always a nice reprieve. This as always, is dedicated to my lovely muse, Gill. **


End file.
